


Wont back down

by Mitchell (pauloagnusdei)



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Espionage, Gen, M/M, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauloagnusdei/pseuds/Mitchell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble request - John Mitchell and Anders Johnson in an Espionage setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wont back down

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely just Anders and Mitchell, but this is what came out and I'm thinking that it might be more than just a drabble. Depends on what people think about it. So let me know.

"An hour ago there was an attempt on the President of the United States" The deputy director sat rigid in the backseat of the luxury car, in front of one of his top agents, who lead his top team. A team that wasn't supposed to exist as far as the public was concerned. 

"What does that have to do with me or my team?" the agent arched a brow at him, confused as to why he alone had been picked up, instead of the whole team. It clearly wasn't a job so he couldn't figure out the need for his being there instead of one of the other agents that 'existed'. 

"Your team is being… " the older man looked down at his watch, "Has been disavowed. You and the rest of your team will be taken to DC and you will all be persecuted for the crime that has been committed."

"But we had nothing to do with it…" Even more vastly confused by what was going on he had the urge to demand to be let out of the car but remained where he was wanting--no needing to hear this excuse. "I've worked with my team for years, why is there suddenly a problem?"

"I would suspect that the director has become… paranoid with your teams existence, even with the fact that to anyone with out the proper clearance has no idea who you are." He explained leaning back in the seat, leather creaking under him. 

"So we are being hung by our own creator? Brilliant" the dark haired man flopped back against his own seat. "Why are you telling me this, Kemp?" 

"I have been ordered to take you to Washington, where you are to be executed in front of the UN so that there is proof that this wont happen again. Unless…" he trailed off for a moment, "You managed to slip past the guards that are stationed around the building and vanish." There was an air of something in his voice that didn't slip past the agent, there wasn't an 'if you manage', it was something completely different. It was an outstretched hand with an offer to help, that all he had to do was reach out and grab. 

"And then what?

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it" he mused, handing the other a thick and clearly over stuffed package. Sitting back in his seat once more he tapped on the glass partition that separated the back and front seats. "Don't disappoint me, North." 

The rest of the drive was silent until they reached the building where his team had come to reside. Four members slightly younger than himself, all exceptional in their own ways and very valuable in less than legal ways. When the car finally came to a stop Kemp motioned with his head for the other to get out, a guard roughly grabbing his arm and all but shoving him towards the door. They wouldn't be any challenge to get past, they all had a more than cocky air to them. Perfect. 

Video games, what else would it be? That was how they had chosen to occupy themselves while North was out as they weren't really allowed to do it while he was there. Understandable really. They were supposed to be highly trained and deadly, not wasting their time playing mindless video games and betting good chunks of their pay checks on each other. But damn it was fun. 

"Did you forget how to play this, Dracula?" the blond haired male asked before sticking his tongue out the corner of his mouth and laying into the other once more. 

"Go fuck yourself, short stack" the clearly irritated brunet shot back shoving at the other male with his elbow. 

"No contact out of the game!" a tiny blonde woman yelled across the room. "You know the rules, Mitchell!" The brunet made a face at her only causing her to laugh a bit harder than she had been. 

"He's never been one for rules, Maren. You know that" the blond snickered "Or winning" he added. 

"I believe I kicked your ass last week, Anders" she smirked at him, causing him to flip her off and effectively distracting him enough for Mitchell to land a lethal blow. 

"HA!" 

"That's fucking cheating!" Anders whined, "You both had that planned didn't you!?" 

"I had my money on Mitchell, of course it was" Maren laughed. 

"You're all a bunch of children" a voice came from the opposite end of the room. 

"Oh have a bit of fun once and a while, Cat. Christ" Mitchell scoffed, "You're just sore cause you had money on Anders. Which was a bad idea to begin with" he smirked at the woman who was perching in a chair reading a book. 

"I'll show you bad idea, you Mick!" the blond cried before wrapping himself about the Irishman's waist and dragging him to the floor in a flurry of arms and legs before all movement stopped at the sound of a whistle, not once, not twice but four times. The signal for trouble. Training kicked in and all four were on their feet faster than the tussle had broken out. 

Not long after North was joined by his team. Their leader than silenced any and all questions with a single gesture, before giving another and then one last. The first had been for silence, which caught the others off guard as it was one thing they'd trained for but never needed. The second was to grab nothing, which had all four emptying out their pockets of any and all electronics and weapons. The third was to get out, not a normal out the door get out either, it was a find a station and put in the self-destruct codes get out. 

Once the proper precautions were taken, without a word all five beings filled up the stairs to the roof, not taking a moment to laugh about the fact that the bureau had forgotten to put guards on the roof. With a running start the gap between buildings were hardly a challenge, just as the next one wasn't or the next. Another set of stairs cleared and bags that had been prepared for--well years--grabbed on their way by, the essential needed in them; passport, small bills, a change of clothes and a weapon. 

Then down to the basement just as quickly, five burn cars, meant to only get them to a second location where another car was waiting. Fingers wrapped around Mitchell's wrist dragging him back a few steps, whipping around to find Anders standing behind him with a bit of a smirk. "You be bloody careful, you twat" he scolded. 

"I will if you will. Try not to run your mouth too much, huh?" he smirked at the blond, who in return gripped the front of his shirt and tugged him down into a fleeting kiss. 

"I see you later, Mick" he pointed at him with a serious look as he skipped off to his own car. 

"Course you will, dwarf!" He laughed ripping the door open as he was flipped off, slipping in and wasting no time in putting the car in drive and taking off out of the underground parking lot.


End file.
